moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Title Movies
1991 Beauty and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast November 22, 1991 1992 Rock a Doodle|Rock a Doodle April 3, 1992 FernGully|FernGully April 10, 1992 Aladdin|Aladdin November 25, 1992 1993 Once Upon a Forest|Once Upon a Forest June 18, 1993 Tom & Jerry|Tom & Jerry July 30, 1993 The Nightmare Before Christmas|The Nightmare Before Christmas October 28, 1993 Were Back|Were Back November 24, 1993 Batman|Batman December 25, 1993 1994 Thumbelina|Aladdin 2 March 28, 1994 The Lion King|The Lion King June 24, 1994 The Swan Princess|The Swan Princess November. 18, 1994 1995 A Goofy Movie|A Goofy Movie April 7, 1995 The Pebble and the Penguin|The Pebble and the Penguin April 12, 1995 Pocahontas|Pocahontas June 23, 1995 Toy Story|Toy Story November 22, 1995 1996 The Hunchback of Notre Dame|The Hunchback of Notre Dame June 29, 1996 1997 Cats Don’t Dance|Cats Don’t Dance March 7, 1997 Hercules|Hercules June 27, 1997 Anastasia|Anastasia November 21, 1997 1998 Quest for Camelot|Quest for Camelot May 25, 1998 Mulan|Mulan June 19, 1998 Antz|Antz October 2, 1998 The Rugrats Movie|The Rugrats Movie November 20, 1998 A Bugs Life|A Bugs Life November 25, 1998 The Prince of Egypt|The Prince of Egypt December 18, 1998 1999 The King and I|The King and I March 19, 1999 Tarzan|Tarzan June 18, 1999 The Iron Giant|The Iron Giant August 6, 1999 2000 The Road to El Dorado|The Road To El Dorado March 31, 2000 Titan A.E|Titan A.E June 16, 2000 Chicken Run|Chicken Run June 23, 2000 The Emperor’s New Groove|The Emperor’s New Groove December 15, 2000 2001 February 16, 2001 Shrek|Shrek May 18, 2001 Atlantis|Atlantis June 15, 2001 Monsters Inc|Monsters Inc November 2, 2001 Jimmy Neutrin|Jimmy Neutrin JDecember 21, 2001 2002 Ice Age|Ice Age March 15, 2002 Spirit|Spirit May 24, 2002 Lilo and Stitch|Lilo and Stitch June 21, 2002 Hey Arnold|Hey Arnold June 28, 2002 Powerpuff Girls|Powerpuff Girls July 3, 2002 Jonah|Jonah October 4, 2002 Treasure Planet|Treasure Planet November 27, 2002 Wild Thornberrys|Wild Thornberrys December 20, 2002 2003 Piglet’s Big Movie|Piglet’s Big Movie (March 21, 2003 Finding Nemo|Finding Nemo (May 30, 2003 Sinbad|Sinbad (July 2, 2003 Brother Bear|Brother Bear (November 1, 2003 Toontastic The Movie|Toontastic The Movie (November 27, 2003) 2004 Teacher’s Pet|Teacher’s Pet January 16, 2004 Guess How Much I Love You|Guess How Much I Love You (January 2004) Clippity Clop|Clippity Clop (January 2004) The Colour of Magic|The Colour of Magic (February 13, 2004) Franny’s Feet The Movie|Franny’s Feet The Movie (March 7, 2004) Home on the Range|Home on the Range April 2, 2004 Shrek 2|Shrek 2 (May 19, 2004) A Animals Life|A Animals Life (June 25, 2004) Shark Tale|Shark Tale October 1, 2004 The Incredibles|The Incredibles November 5, 2004 The Polar Express|The Polar Express (November 10, 2004) Scary Horrify Bears|Scary Horrify Bears (November 12, 2004) John Edlinger The Movie|John Edlinger The Movie (November 21, 2004) 2005 Jasmine Massey The Movie|Jasmine Massey The Movie (March 4, 2005) robots-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg|Robots (March 11, 2005) Finding Chemo|Finding Chemo (May 20, 2005) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg|Madagascar (May 27, 2005) Valiant_Screenshot_0066.jpg|Valiant (August 19, 2005) Toontastic The Movie 2|Toontastic The Movie 2 September 16, 2005 corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg|Corpse Bride (September 23, 2005) curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (14 October 2005) chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg|Chicken Little (November 4, 2005) The House Stealers|The House Stealers (November 11, 2005) John Edlinger The Movie 2|John Edlinger The Movie 2 (November 23, 2005) 2006 hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|Hoodwinked! (January 13, 2006) curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Curious George (February 10, 2006) Ice Age 2|Ice Age 2 (March 31, 2006) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|The Wild (April 14, 2006) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Over The Hedge (May 19, 2006) cars-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg|Cars (June 9, 2006) sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg|Sharkbait/The Reef (July 7, 2006) Monster_House_Screenshot_0043.jpg|Monster House (July 21, 2006) ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Ant Bully (July 28, 2006) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|Barnyard (August 4, 2006) Everyone’s Hero|Everyone’s Hero (September 15, 2006) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg|Open Season (September 29, 2006) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Flushed Away (November 3, 2006) happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|Happy Feet (November 17, 2006) John Edlinger The Movie 3|John Edlinger The Movie 3 (November 22, 2006) 2007 happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg|Happily N'ever After (January 5, 2007) Meet the Robinsons|Meet the Robinsons (March 30, 2007( Shrek 3|Shrek 3 (May 18, 2007( Surfs Up|Surfs Up (June 8, 2007( Ratatouille|Ratatouille (June 29, 2007( The Simpsons|The Simpsons (July 27, 2007( Bee Movie|Bee Movie (November 2, 2007( Super Why The Movie|Super Why The Movie (November 9, 2007) John Edlinger The Movie 4|John Edlinger The Movie 4 (November 20, 2007) Toontastic The Movie 3|Toontastic The Movie 3 (November 28, 2007) 2008 horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg|Dr' Seuss Horton Hears A Who! (March 14, 2008) kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-27.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (June 6, 2008) wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|WALL-E (June 27, 2008) space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-297.jpg|Space Chimps (July 18, 2008) igor-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Igor (September 19, 2008) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-463.jpg|Madagascar: Escapre 2 Africa (November 7, 2008) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg|Bolt (November 21, 2008) tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|The Tale of Desperaux (December 19, 2008) John Edlinger The Movie 5|John Edlinger The Movie 5 (November 26, 2008) 2009 Coralline|Coralline February 6, 2009 Monsters vs Aliens|Monsters vs Aliens March 27, 2009 Up|Up May 29, 2009 Waybuloo The Movie|Waybuloo The Movie (July 17, 2009) Cloudy|Cloudy Seotember 18, 2009 Planet 51|Planet 51 November 20, 2009 John Edlinger The Movie 6|John Edlinger The Movie 6 (November 25, 2009) The Princess and the Frog|The Princess and the Frog (December 11, 2009( Toontastic The Movie 4|Toontastic The Movie 4 (December 23, 2009) 2010 how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon (March 26, 2010) shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Shrek Forever After (May 21, 2010) Toy Story 3|Toy Story 3 (June 18, 2010) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|Despicable Me (July 9, 2010) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|Megamind (November 5, 2010) Tangled|Tangled (November 24, 2010) John Edlinger The Movie 7|John Edlinger The Movie 7 (November 24, 2010) 2011 Rio|Rio April 15, 2011 Hoodwinked 2|Hoodwinked 2 (April 29, 2011 Kung Fu Panda 2|Kung Fu Panda 2 (May 26, 2011) Cars 2|Cars 2 (June 24, 2011 Winnie the Pooh|Winnie the Pooh July 15, 2011 Puss in Boots|Puss in Boots October 28, 2011 Happy Feet 2|Happy Feet 2 (November 18, 2011 Arthur Christmas|Arthur Christmas (November 23, 2011) John Edlinger The Movie 8|John Edlinger The Movie 8 (November 23, 2011) Toontastic The Movie 5|Toontastic The Movie 5 (December 29, 2011) 2012 The Lorax|The Lorax March 2, 2012 Brave|Brave June 22, 2012 Hotel Transylvania|Hotel Transylvania September 28, 2012 Wreck it Ralph|Wreck it Ralph November 2, 2012 Rise of the Guardians|Rise of the Guardians November 21, 2012 John Edlinger The Movie 9|John Edlinger The Movie 9 (November 21, 2012) Sir Stumps and Lot 2|Sir Stumps and Lot 2 (December 21, 2012) Franny’s Feet The Movie 5|Franny’s Feet The Movie 5 (2012) 2013 John Edlinger The Movie 10|John Edlinger The Movie 10 (November 26, 2013) Toontastic The Movie 6|Toontastic The Movie 6 (2013) 2014 nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|The Nut Job (January 11, 2014) lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11155.jpg|The Lego Movie (February 7, 2014) mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman (March 7, 2014) The Biggest Car Ride 5|The Biggest Car Ride 5 July 2014 boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg|The Boxtrolls (September 26, 2014) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_0028.jpg|The Book of Life (October 17, 2014) big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10908.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7, 2014) penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Penguins Of Madagascar (November 26, 2014) John Edlinger The Movie 11|John Edlinger The Movie 11 (November 26, 2014) Franny’s Feet The Movie 6|Franny’s Feet The Movie 6 (2014) 2015 Strange_Magic_Screenshot_0040.jpg|Strange Magic (January 23, 2015) home-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Home (March 27, 2015) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_0061.jpg|Shun The Sheep Movie (August 5, 2015() peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6, 2015) good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (November 25, 2015) John Edlinger The Movie 12|John Edlinger The Movie 12 (November 25, 2015) Toontastic The Movie 7|Toontastic The Movie 7 (2015) 2016 Little_Prince_Screenshot_0075.jpg|The Little Prince (August 5, 2016) John Edlinger The Movie 13|John Edlinger The Movie 13 (November 23, 2016) Sir Stumps and Lot 3|Sir Stumps and Lot 3 (December 2016) Franny’s Feet The Movie 7|Franny’s Feet The Movie 7 (2016) 2017 John Edlinger The Movie 14|John Edlinger The Movie 14 (November 22, 2017) 6DD306B2-7813-4017-B2B7-A890EE555BBD.jpeg|Ferdinand (December 15, 2017) Toontastic The Movie 8|Toontastic The Movie 8 (2017) 2018 Category:Animated Films